


99%

by Evergreen_Arras (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Braille, Bringing People Back To Life, But I suck at science so it’s not accurate, But only for a bit, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata’s deaf and blind, Major character death - Freeform, Name changing, Science Fiction, Sign Language, alternative universe, tactile sign language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evergreen_Arras
Summary: “We finally figured it out Ms. Lee.”“You finally figured out how to take over the role of god? Is that really a good idea."“No, no you don't understand. This will help improve many lives. We've already found 3 test subjects, an elder, a teenager, and a child. All three of them have only recently died.""And you got permission from the families?""Of course I did.""I don't want to mess with the dead. I'm not god.""No, you're not. None of us are. That doesn't mean we should be forced to give up control of certain things."





	99%

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks but I’m bored so
> 
> BY THE WAY I’m not a scientist so this is definitely not accurate. (its called fiction for a reason)  
> You have been warned.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> DROWNING AND GRAPHIC DEATH

“We finally figured it out Ms. Lee.”

“You finally figured out how to take over the role of god? Is that really a good idea."

“No, no you don't understand. This will help improve many lives. We've already found 3 test subjects, an elder, a teenager, and a child. All three of them have only recently died."

"And you got permission from the families?"

"Of course I did."

"I don't want to mess with the dead. I'm not god."

"No, you're not. None of us are. That doesn't mean we should be forced to give up control on certain things."

••••

2/18/03

A group of scientists has finally managed to figure out how to bring somebody back to life by freezing their bodies. The bodies are frozen for around 10-17 months (it depends on their age) before they are thawed. They have tested this machine on animals, and it has worked for every animal (as long as they are thawed at the correct time.) For now, there are only three test subjects (already dead) There's an elderly woman, a teenage girl, and a child. They have already been frozen. The elderly will be frozen for 10 months, the teenager for 12 months and the child for 13 months. They're on the lookout for a new test subject. A baby.

•••

Sato Lee rubbed her temples as she walked home. Work today had been long and hard. She had mixed feelings about the machine. Sure, it was brilliant. An incredible advancement in science. But, it seemed wrong. She stopped in front of her three-story house that was far too large for a family of two people. She knocked on the door not wanting to take out her bag just for the house keys. The babysitter would just have to answer the door.

After 30 seconds of waiting for the babysitter, she knocked on the door again.

This time two minutes passed and the door still hadn't been open. She knocked again.

Three minutes. Four minutes. Five minutes.

She could just open the door herself, but she wanted relief.

Finally, after 6 minutes of waiting she had had enough. She took out the keys from her bag, ignoring her sweaty palms, and unlocked the door herself willing herself to calm her breathing. There was no one in the living room. There was no 1-year-old shouting, "Mama!" the second she entered the house, just like her Sotaro did every day. She checked the time. 5:30. Sotaro was usually getting ready for naptime at this time. She was suddenly aware of the sound of the bathtub running. She looked at the dining table. The Babysitters bags were gone. She must have left.

 

Sato ran up the stairs suddenly feeling numb. She ran into the bathroom.

"Sotaro?"

There in the bathtub, was a pale one-year-old with almost too bright orange hair, floating face down in the water. She suddenly realized just how pale Shouyou looked.

"SOTARO! SOTARO!" She screamed and screamed as she took him out of the water, not even stopping to turn the water off.

By now the water had begun leaking at the side of the bathtub creating a large puddle on the floor, but she didn't care. She laid Sotaro down and began CPR. She stopped for a second to dial 911. She put her phone and speaker and threw it on the floor. She answered every question the operator threw at her. She heard the sound of sirens. She watched at they forcefully opened the door and took her little Sotaro away from her.

•••

The time of death was 6:45

They did everything they could, they told her. He was just too far gone.

•••

Three days later and she was sitting in Sotaro's room, looking through his photos and toys. That's when she got a call from the lab. She had a feeling of what this call was about.

"I'm not allowing it," She told her colleague 

"Please just think about it. Every other family we asked have said no. Your son is at the perfect age for this machine, and he's healthy which is even better."

"Are you sure this machine would work?"

"We're 99% sure."

99 was a really good number.

"I'll think about it."

And she did think about it for the rest of the day.

And she came to the conclusion that if playing god would bring her gorgeous son back, she'd do just about anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After signing what seemed like hundreds of papers later, it was time for the freezing to start. They told her that her son would be frozen for 17 months. It always took longer for people who were younger.

13 months later and the first three test subjects were unfrozen. The experiment was considered a success for them. They're in top shape and are currently staying at the lab for more tests. 

"Just 4 more months. Then, I'll finally be able to hold him again."

"This must be exciting Mrs. Lee."

"It definitely is." 

Split seconds right after the boring conversation, one of her colleagues ran into the rook yelling at her,

"MRS. LEE, GO TO THE FREEZING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

"W-what's going on?"

"There's an emergency with Sotaro."

"What happened is he alright?"

"He's already thawing."

Sato gasped suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She let the colleague drag her to the freezing room.

"Mr. Tetsu, what happened?" She asked clenching her fists.

"I don't know! Somebody must have set the time too early."

"Is he going to be alright?"

There was silence after that.

"Answer my question," she growled.

"We're not sure."

Then, there was a cry that could've only come from a baby right after that. An assistant quickly grabbed Sotaro and wrapped him in multiple layers of blankets to warm him up. Then, she handed Sotaro to Sato.

"Sotaro?" She asked her voice cracking as she grabbed the bundle of blankets. "He's actually o-okay?" Her voice cracked again.

"He seems to be Mrs. Lee. We'll run some tests on him just as a precaution." The assistant reached out to grab Sotaro but Sato held him closer.

"Just a few seconds. Please." Sato bounced the baby, smothering him with kisses before handing him to the assistant. "Please hurry."

The assistant broke out into a genuine smile. "I'll try to make it as quick as possible." She ran off with Sotaro cuddled in her arms.

"My Sotaro. He's okay."

"Yes, he is. He's still the same, adorable, cheerful Sotaro who chased you around the house in only a diaper."

"I remember that!" Sato laughed. "That kid has got too much energy. I honestly think he's going to be an athlete."

"Maybe track?"

"Maybe."

Suddenly, there was a babies cry and a blood-curdling scream. Alarms blared throughout the lab. Sato and Tetsu ran into the room where Sotaro was taken. Sotaro was laying on the floor, shaken but alright. The same couldn't be said to the assistant. She was also laying on the floor, but her neck was snapped at an unnatural angle. She was dead. There was an intern throwing up next to the assistant.

"Wh-what happened?" Mr. Tetsu asked looking green.

"Everything w-was going alright. But then Ms. Mae started humming Y-you are my sunshine and the kid just changed. It looked like he was seeing a ghost. He began to scream and cry and then Mae's neck just s-snapped. How am I going to live without her? I loved her you kn-"

"Are you sure it was Sotaro."

"I'll prove it to you."

The intern began humming the song and just as he had described, Shouyou snapped. He began to scream and cry, and then the intern's neck snapped.

"Oh my god," Sato muttered. Sato turned around to Mr. Tetsu and saw him screaming at the security guard.

"IT'S THE CHILD. HE'S DANGEROUS," 

Sato suddenly grabbed Sotaro, without even knowing what she was doing. She held onto him tightly and ran away from the guards. She avoided the bullets from the guns they shot at her and finally made it to her car. She quickly strapped Sotaro in ignoring the fact that he had no car seat and quickly drove off to the nearest airport. She moved to Japan as she had grown up there and moved into a small two-room home. She managed to find a surgeon from the dark web (he was incredibly shady but just like many other things, she ignores that) and paid him to get rid of her son's vision and hearing. She never wanted another accident to happen again. It was better to have Sotaro be completely blind and deaf rather than risk him seeing or hearing something that could cause him to snap.

Finally, she changed both her and Sotaros name.

And from that day she was now mother Hinata Mai who was a science teacher. She was living with her 16 year old son Hinata Shouyou who lost his vision and hearing in a terrible car accident when he was only one, her husband who she had found on a dating website, and Hinata Natsu her 5 year old daughter.

And that was it.

At least she thought that was it.

But there's always more.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’m going to continue this, I’ve just had this idea for a while.


End file.
